


I Promise

by LostinParadise



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Titanic - Freeform, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinParadise/pseuds/LostinParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q and James met on the titanic and fell in love. It was perfect until it suddenly wasn't. It's been Five years since the sinking of the Titanic and Q is still not ready to move.</p><p>Or Q thinks James is dead until one dream isn't really a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely based on these gifsets by shipimpala http://shipimpala.tumblr.com/tagged/titanic!00q

***

“Q, it’s been 5 years now. You need to move on,” Eve spoke softly, not wanting to upset her dearest friend. “I know it’s been hard, but do you think this is what he would have wanted for you?”

Q made no attempt to answer the question, no attempt to register he existence. Ever since that day, Q had been a shell of his former self. He made no attempt to eat, drink or sleep; he hadn’t touched his piano in _years_. His best friend Eve was the only reason he was still living. He sighed quietly and curled further into himself, his glasses becoming skewed with the motions. Deep down Q knew that James would’ve been disappointed in him, he had promised to be strong. But that promise lay shattered along with his heart and he thought back to those times once more

_** April 10 th, 1912 **_

_The sound of soft melodic music drifted down the long corridor of rooms. James paused for a moment, taking in the sweet melodies, before following the sound further. The blond stopped outside of a room with a slightly ajar door, the music significantly louder now. A small smile played on his lips as he silently entered the room._

_The room was large and decorated with as many jewels and diamonds as humanly possible, a dark mahogany piano seated centre stage. The grand chandeliers illuminated the room, the soft glows silhouetting the musician to perfection. James’ breath caught in his throat as he laid his eyes upon the dark haired musician. The man was much younger than himself by at least 10 years, his complexion similar to that of a school boy. His hair was ruffled, but not in a just-out-of-bed-way, more of a carefully styled way. Even with those thick glasses, James could see how stunning his eyes were, a fondness in them as the musician caressed the keys of the instrument._

_“That was beautiful,” James made himself known one the music had ended. “Is it one of your own?”_

_Q jumped slightly at the sudden voice of another and blushed at the comment; despite being a composer, he was yet to be used to the praise and compliments his music got._

_“Yes, it is. Thank you Mister…?”_

_“Bond. James Bond.”_

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mister Bond,” Q replied, removing himself quietly from the small stage. “You can call me Q. Just Q.”_

_“It’s just James,” The elder of the two corrected with a gentle tone._

_**_

Q managed a small smile at the fond memory. Eve sighed quietly with relief; it had been far too long since she had seen her friend smile, no matter how small that smile was. Eve busied herself in the small kitchen making Q a new mug of tea, his last long since gone cold. She hoped that Q would pull himself from this terrible depression soon, she didn’t know if he could hold on much longer. Eve tentatively placed the tea within easy reach of Q, being careful not to startle the young man.

For the first time in months, Q met her gaze, his eyes filled with unshed tears. For the next few hours, she held him comfortingly as he cried silently into her shoulder. That had been the first time Q had cried in five years.

_** April 15 th 1912 – Early Morning_

_The light trickled in through the ships small windows. Even for a billionaire like Bond, big windows were unheard of on ships. Q awoke slowly, his head still slightly fuzzy from the alcohol consumed the previous night. A protective arm lay across his slender waist causing a surge in happiness to course through the dark haired man. He snuggled into the other man’s chest once more. Q found it extremely unfair that the James was a human furnace all of time, while, no matter how much he tried, Q always failed to stay warm for long. Q was just on the cusp of sleep once more when the warm body holding him stirred._

_“Hmm…Q?” James mumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed._

_“Good morning James,” Q placed soft kissed to his lover’s chest, coaxing him from sleep gently._

_“I could get used to this, love,” James murmured in response to the sweet kisses. Q just hummed his agreement as he marked his lover’s chest gently. “We’ll make this last, love”._

_“D’you promise?” Q asked his voice no louder than a whisper._

_“I promise, my love”_

_**_

“He promised Eve, he promised me he wouldn’t leave.” Q sobbed quietly. A part of him had always hoped that his lover would return to him. An even bigger part of him knew that he was dead.

“I know sweetie, I know,” Eve soothed running her fingers through his thick hair. “He did so much to save you though, do you remember that? He got you to safety, he saved you Q,”

Q nodded, a small sign that he had listened. Q knew she was right. James had done so much to save him, he had got him into the life boat; he had given Q the last place. Most would find comfort in their lover getting them to safety, but not Q. Q was nothing without James. His life had been meaningless before, and it was even more so know.

“I miss him so much, I loved…I love him…” Q mumbled into her shoulder. “I want him back Eve, I just want him back…”

_** April 15 th 1912 – later that day _

_The lovers had spent the morning lazily in bed, neither of them quite ready to face the world just yet. The finally got up and dressed mid-afternoon, both with content smiles. They were both happy and in love. And that’s when it all went wrong._

_A deafening claxon sounded suddenly, pulling them firmly into the real world. Q’s breathing became tight and ragged, panic washing over him. This couldn’t be happening; he thought to himself, this shouldn’t be happening. He knew that the claxon meant only one thing, the ship was in terrible danger. James could sense something wrong with his lover and held him protectively, rubbing soothing circles in the young boys back. He could feel Q’s tension ease if only a little. James entwined their fingers after a minute and silently pulled them into the panic filled corridor. James could feel some of the staff giving Q a disapproving look as they rush past, it took all of his strength to hold himself back. Q was by no means rich, and should not have been seen in the upper class quarters - not that now was the time to be worrying about it._

_“Everyone from the upper class quarters needs to make their way to the life boats immediately!” Various members of staff shouted. James tried his best to navigate through the packed corridor, keeping a tight grip on his lover at all times._

_Q was still struggling to breathe and had not made a sound since the claxon sounded initially. He allowed himself to be pulled by James, not totally focusing on his surroundings. After what felt like a life time, the cool night air hit them both. Neither of them were dressed in particularly warm clothing. It was then that Q finally spoke._

_“I shouldn’t be here,” His voice was small and barely audible above the noise of the commotion. James turned to him, cupping the others cheek delicately._

_“Q, I love you and I’m not leaving you. Ever. I will fight for you ‘til the day I die,” The older man promised, pressing a kiss to Q’s forehead. “We need to move now, okay love?”_

_Q nodded once more and allowed himself to be led towards the life boats. The women and Children had already been shipped out. There weren’t many boats left. James could feel Q tremble behind him. James wished he could help the younger man more, he wished he could’ve prevented all of this. It broke his heart to see his love so hurt and scared. James tried his best to get them to the front, he pushed as much as he dared, never letting go of Q as he did so. He had just got to the front and found one life boat when he heard and commanding voice from directly behind them._

_“Sir, you should not be up here! I have good reason to have you removed you–” The staff member was abruptly cut off by James’ aggressive tones._

_“He is with me. He will stay regardless of what you may think of him. I will not leave him behind,” James growled at the employee._

_“But Sir, he has no right to be here. There is only one space left in that and–” He was cut of once more by James._

_“He will have my spot then because, by your definition, I do deserve to be here.” James commanded, leading Q towards the boat. “I’m so sorry, love…”_

_“James, you can’t do this. You go, you deserve that spot,”_

_“Q, I will get you onto the boat if it’s the last thing I do,” James’ voice was soft, his eyes filled with love for his young lover. Q reluctantly got onto the boat of his own accord, only after giving James one last kiss, all of his emotions shown in that one final kiss._

_“I will find you Q! One day, I promise you!”_

_“I love you James!” Q shouted back as he finally lost sight on James, his one true love._

_**_

Q jerked awake violently, he breathing coming in short, sharp gasps. He was trembling uncontrollably, unable to reinstate calm. The dreams were the worst part. He would remember in vivid detail for days, never able to shake them off. Q flinched at the sudden touch on his shoulder. He turned slowly, expecting it to be Eve as usual. He stopped breathing as he laid eyes upon the person knelt by the bed next to him.

“James…”

“I promised you I’d find you and I’m a man of my word,” James replied, holding the young man tightly.

Q gripped to him like his life depended on it. He could feel the tears pricking at his eyes as he held onto the man he loved. The man he thought he’d lost.

“I thought I’d lost you…I thought you were dead….” Q mumbled into James’ neck, relaxing instantly at the man’s familiar scent.

“I never gave up on you, love. I spent my every waking moment looking for you,” James kissed his lovers forehead. “I love you more and more as each day passes,”

“I love you too, James,” Q mumbled, still refusing to let go. “Promise you’ll always stay?”

“I promise, my love”

***

**Author's Note:**

> This has been the first thing I have written in 2 years. I apologize if it is rubbish, I tried.


End file.
